El día que Kyle se fue
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Traducción. "Si un amigo muere, yo no sé lo que haría". Claro, Kenny era propenso a la muerte al azar, a veces semanas o incluso meses, pero siempre volvía. No encajaba en esa categoría. Y él siempre era capaz de recordar los buenos tiempos con Kyle, ¿cuándo fue a parar de lo que los adultos llaman un buen chico y un modelo a seguir a un pequeño bastardo egoísta? —Style. *BL/Gen*


Quisiera decir que este song!fic me pertenece, pero no, es de Ben Barret, yo solo me tomé la molestia de traducirlo porque en mi opinión es la cosa más hermosa jamás escrita en esta página (lloré como nena) true!

Es recomendable que lo lean escuchando "Slipped Away" de Avril Lavigne… sufran/disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Advertencia:** Angst, pero angst de verdad. Muerte de personaje.

* * *

**EL DÍA QUE KYLE SE FUE.**

_Si un amigo muere, yo no sé lo que haría._

Stan recordó que él dijo eso una vez, aunque nunca pensó que en realidad tendría que vivir una situación así. Claro, Kenny era propenso a la muerte al azar, a veces semanas o incluso meses a la vez, pero siempre volvía. No encajaba en esa categoría. Cuando Stan se hizo la idea de un amigo moribundo, él siempre pensó en alguien que no fuera parte de sí mismo, alguien como su mejor amigo Kyle, que significa absolutamente todo para él.

_Eres mi súper mejor amigo también._

En honor a la verdad, pensaba que siempre habría una manera de salvar el día, alguna forma para evitar el desastre total. Después de todo, él y sus amigos habían logrado hacerlo cientos de veces antes. Justo cuando las cosas parecían siempre las más oscuras, una respuesta podría revelarse, y todo el mundo daría un suspiro de alivio para seguir con sus felices vidas.

— ¿Por qué demonios estoy parado aquí en este cementerio, hablando con una lápida que tiene escrito su nombre? —dijo—. Salvé el mundo tantas veces. ¿Por qué no pude salvarte? ¿Por qué no pude mantener a mi mejor amigo lejos de…?

Se detuvo para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió del cementerio, porque no quería quedarse allí por más tiempo. Él había venido a visitar a Kyle casi a diario desde su muerte un año antes, y nunca fue fácil, no importaba cuántas veces lo hacía. Cada visita se sentía como la primera, como si acabaran de enterrar a su amigo en el suelo hace apenas unas horas. Cada visita se desgarró el corazón abierto de nuevo e sufrió el implacable dolor sin fin, mucho más intenso. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dejar de venir. No, eso sería aún peor. No iba a darle la espalda a su mejor amigo, no importa qué. Siempre se lo había prometido, y tenía la intención de honrar esa promesa hasta el día en que lo pusieran en el suelo junto a él.

Stan salió por las rejas, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y la conversación que había tenido con el médico justo ese día jugaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándolo

…

— _Stanley —dijo el doctor— Yo no estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto, pero Kyle no tiene demasiado tiempo._

— _¿Qué quiere decir? —respondió, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con confusión inocente—. ¿Usted es un médico, cierto? Los médicos hacen mejorar a la gente._

— _No podemos hacer mejor a Kyle, Stan —dijo el doctor, no encontrando su mirada sobre él. Lucía como si quisiera vomitar—. Necesita un nuevo trasplante de riñón. Su cuerpo… está empezando a rechazar el que recibió de su amigo Cartman._

— _Pe… pero… —Stan tartamudeó, incapaz de aceptar la verdad que pusieron delante de él—, Kyle es mi mejor amigo… ¡en todo el mundo!_

— _Lo siento, hijo —se disculpó el doctor—, pero a menos que ocurra un milagro, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Nos estamos estancando en los mismos problemas que tuvimos la primera vez. No hay donantes de todo, e incluso si Eric Cartman esta dispuesto en ayudar a salvar su vida de nuevo, necesita por lo menos uno de sus riñones._

— _¡N-no! —Stan gimió—. ¡Kyle no puede morir! ¡Kyle no puede morir!_

_El doctor no dijo nada._

…

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you, miss you so bad**

Stan no podía dar un paso más. Sólo de pensar en todo lo que lo hacía sentir como si su corazón se hundiera en su pecho, justo fuera de su cuerpo. De repente se sentía muy pesado y tuvo que sentarse en la acera. Puso su cabeza entre las manos y luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver. Si las dejaba, sabía que empezaría a sollozar y gemir allí mismo, en la calle, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Necesitaba serenarse lo suficiente para por lo menos llegar a casa, donde podía llorar en paz si quería.

— Kyle —se quejó contra sus manos— Lo siento.

Sin previo aviso, los pensamientos de Kyle comenzaron a inundar sus recuerdos. Todas las cosas que solían hacer juntos, pequeñas cosas que siquiera se dio cuenta de lo eran para él, de repente se acumularon en su interior, minando sus defensas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había tomado Kyle por inmortal. Pensó que había estado bastante cercano para con él, la verdad. ¿Acaso no siempre le dijo que era su mejor amigo? ¿No había siempre salido de su camino para Kyle, hasta el punto de que su propia vida estaba aparte? ¿En qué momento dejo de recordar que cada día que pasaron juntos fue un precioso regalo que podría ser quitado en cualquier momento?

_Quise a Kyle con todo mi corazón_, juró Stan silenciosamente a quien-quiera que estuviera allí escuchando. _Yo lo amaba. Era como una familia para mí. ¿Eso no cuenta para nada?_

_Eso depende_, le respondió desde el interior una voz más pequeña. Sonaba un poco como Kyle. _¿Alguna vez le comentaste lo mucho que significa para ti? No sólo hablando que él era tu mejor amigo, ¿le dijiste que te importaba tanto?_

Stan no quiso responder esa pregunta, porque sabía que la respuesta era real como la nariz en su rostro: no. Ni una sola vez en todos los años en que se conocieron dijo jamás: "Kyle, te amo" o "Kyle, significas el mundo para mí." Siempre lo llamó sólo de 'mejor amigo' y había asumido que eso bastaba. ¿No había un viejo refrán que dice algo así como "Las acciones hablan más que las palabras"? Había hecho todo lo posible, todos los días, para mostrar a Kyle lo mucho que le importaba. ¿Por qué no fue eso suficiente para apaciguar a los dioses? ¿Era realmente tan importante decir dos estúpidas y malditas palabras, que tuvo que ser despojado injustamente de la única cosa sin que no podía vivir para que pudiese aprender?

_Está funcionando bien, ¿no es así? _esa voz intervino de nuevo. _Tú estas entendiendo. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, sí, pero te sorprenderá lo mucho que significa para una persona oír esa pequeña frase de vez en cuando._

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

Stan se levantó de la banqueta y se fue a casa tan rápido como pudo, con la cabeza hacia abajo para que nadie fuera capaz de ver las lágrimas que de nuevo rodaban por sus mejillas. Él no quería hacer otro espectáculo sobre sí mismo. Dios lo sabe, todo el pueblo todavía recordaba la escena que había hecho en el funeral de Kyle.

_(él es tan frío tan frío en el calor que se enferma fácilmente)_

Algunos llegaron a afirmar que había perdido la cabeza el día en que le arrebataron a su mejor amigo, y una parte de él pensaba que tal vez tenían razón. A veces se sentía como si estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Parecía que vivía cada día balanceándose sobre el borde de un gran precipicio negro, un pozo sin fondo, y que cualquier cosa podría causar que se caiga al vacío.

_Deseo a veces que acabe. Entonces, al menos tendría un poco de paz en mi propia locura._

Dios no fue tan misericordioso, sin embargo. Oh, no. La Mole tenía toda la razón cuando llamó Dios con todos esos insultos. Dios era como un niño que hacía brillar una lupa sobre un hormiguero, deleitándose en la miseria y el dolor que estaba causando. No había nada de misericordia o amor por eso. Kyle había creído en Jehová toda su vida, ¿y qué hizo este Dios maravilloso? Él tomó su lupa y golpeó al pobre de Kyle en su juventud sin pestañear.

…

— _Stan —llamó el Padre Maxi, sentándose con él en su habitación—, tus padres me dicen que estás teniendo una crisis de fe._

_Stan lo miró. Ese tipo no hablaba en serio para tratar de convencerlo de que Dios estaba siendo justo, ¿verdad? Cristo, probablemente lo hacía. Estaba un poco nervioso al entrar en la habitación de Stan, portando una Biblia bajo el brazo, dispuesto a predicar la Buena Nueva sobre el amor y la bondad de Dios._

— _No es una crisis de fe —dijo, completamente inexpresivo—. No tendré ninguna fe, nunca más._

— _Ésta es una crisis, hijo —sostuvo Maxi._

— _No —respondió Stan, su voz seguía sin emociones, trémula—, no lo es. Sería una crisis si estuviera empezando a perder la fe. La cosa es que la mía ya se ha ido, por lo tanto, la crisis de la que ha oído hablar ya ha terminado._

_Maxi miró a Stan cómo si le hubiese escupido en el ojo. A Stan le importó una mierda. Que el hijo de puta se ofendiera si quería. No es como si él lo hubiese invitado ahí. Si no le gustaban sus opiniones, hey, nada le obligaba a quedarse. De hecho, Stan habría preferido que se fuera._

— _Stanley —dijo Maxi—. Yo…_

— _Es Stan —lo corrigió—. Nadie me llama Stanley excepto mis padres._

— _Stan, entonces —Maxi hervía, perdiendo claramente la paciencia con él—. Hay que entender que este tipo de cosas suceden por una razón. Kyle…_

_Roto, Stan se levantó de un salto de su silla de escritorio con rabia._

— _¿Una razón? —bramó—. Dime ¡QUÉ RAZÓN ES ESA, Maxi! ¡Dime por qué Kyle ha tenido sus riñones fallando, no una sino dos veces! ¡Dime por qué él tiene diabetes! ¡Dime por que siempre se enferma más que el resto de nosotros! ¡¿Qué gran razón tuvo Dios para hacer a mi mejor amigo tan frágil todo el tiempo?!_

_Maxi parecía haber perdido las palabras. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así. Él se había asegurado de inculcar el miedo del infierno como azufre en sus feligreses para que no hicieran tal cosa. Se había ganado el respeto y la obediencia de su rebaño con miedo de hablar en contra de él. Pero un niño pequeño saltó su autoridad y con un reto que no estaba esperando… Él se sorprendió, por decir lo menos, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer._

— _E… eh… —tartamudeó—. Estoy seguro de que hay una razón. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para cuestionar al Señor? ¿Acaso estábamos allí cuando él formó…?_

— _Guárdalo para alguien que le de al culo de una rata —espetó Stan con frialdad, cortando Maxi en mitad de la frase._

— _Bueno, siento mucho que te sientas así —respondió Maxi, no listo para admitir la derrota. Después de todo, los cruzados conquistaron la mayor parte de Europa en el nombre de Dios. ¿Qué tipo de católico sería él si se permitió ser menos que un colegial? ¡Qué pensamiento tan vergonzoso!— Dios TIENE sus razones —continuó—, Aunque TÚ no las entiendas. Kyle pudo estar aquí para mostrar la gran obra de Dios, como el ciego que Jesús sanó._

_Stan se quedó mirando con enojo su armario, el mismo armario donde John Travolta, R. Kelly y Tom Cruise, una vez se atrincheraron y no respondió. Maxi tomó esto como una oportunidad para seguir adelante._

— _En Juan 9, encontramos la historia de un hombre que fue ciego de nacimiento —dijo—. Él se sentaba en el suelo y rogaba a la gente por dinero. Era un misería terrible de persona. Los discípulos se preguntaron qué pecado había causado para que naciera ciego. ¿Hizo algo él o sus padres? Jesús respondió que ninguno, pero que él nació así para que las obras de Dios pudiera manifestarse en él, luego le dio la vista, y todo el mundo fue asombrado._

_Stan parpadeó y lo miró con una expresión completamente muerta._

— _¿Y? —preguntó._

— _¿Y? —repitió Maxi—. ¿Qué quieres decir? La lección que hemos aprendido es que a veces Dios hace cosas a la gente para que su grandeza se pueda ver en ellas. Lo mismo puede decirse de Kyle._

— _Eso es horrible —dijo Stan—. ¿Se supone que me haga sentir mejor?_

— _Fue para…_

— _¿Qué me estás diciendo? —La voz de Stan subió de nuevo—, ¿Es que Dios hace cosas horribles a la gente para parecer bueno? ¿Qué clase de puta broma es eso, eh? ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Si se supone que me devolvería mi fe de nuevo o respondería a sus preguntas, ¡no lo hizo bien! ¡Todo lo que ha dicho está demostrado mi punto exactamente! ¡Dios es un niño que juega con una lupa sobre un hormiguero, tratando de ver que tantos de nosotros puede quemar a la vez, para luego tratar de romper ese récord! ¡lárgate de mi habitación, idiota!_

_El Padre Maxi nunca trató de consolar a Stan de nuevo._

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

Stan llegó a su casa y fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra a nadie. Él no estaba en el estado de ánimo apropiado para que le pregunten acerca de su día, o para que sus padres lo mimen y se aseguren de que estaba haciendo bien. Ellos siempre actuaron así cuando regresaba del cementerio. Si él volvía de la escuela, lo trataban como cualquier otro padre trata a sus hijos. _¿Por qué es tu habitación es un desastre? ¿Por qué no has entrenado a tu perro que cagó en la alfombra? ¡Asegúrate de que tu tarea esté completa antes de encender ese videojuego! _Si él acababa de visitar Kyle, sin embargo, no podían reprochar nada. Fueron prepotentes, a veces en su deseo de asegurarse de que estaba bien, que no se sentía triste, deprimido, o —Dios no lo quiera— suicida.

Shelley pensó que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. De hecho, ella lo acusó de usar la muerte de su mejor amigo para obtener un tratamiento especial de sus padres, en varias ocasiones, de hecho. Para él, eso era lo más vil e imperdonable que cualquier persona podría decirle. Se había alejado de ella cuando lo dijo que la primera vez. Por primera vez en su vida, Stan Marsh no tuvo reparos en romper la nariz de una niña, y no cualquiera, la chica que lo había golpeado y acosado desde antes de que podía recordar. Sólo fue el repentino recuerdo de la sonrisa de Kyle, de su risa, de su capacidad de hacer siempre que se sintiese mejor, sin importar qué, lo que provocó que se detuviera. Kyle no hubiera querido eso, y él lo sabía.

Stan tiró su mochila en un rincón y se arrodilló junto a su cama, justo como lo había hecho cada noche desde que… ocurrió. Para un extraño, alguien que no lo conocía en absoluto, ese acto podría haber sido confundido con oraciones a un Poder Superior. El problema era ese, Stan ya no creía en Dios. Le tomó mucho tiempo de su infancia quitar cualquier noción de que no había nada justo en el universo. Sólo se acuclilló junto a la comoda debido a que parte de su rutina para dormir era para desearle buenas noches a Kyle, donde-quiera que estuviera. No importaba si realmente existía en alguna parte del universo, si realmente podía oírlo, o si simplemente había caído en el olvido. Es la forma en que Stan se siente mejor y puede decir algo agradable, en algún lugar en lo más profundo de su corazón, Stan cree que su amigo lo puede oír.

— Fue un día fatal, Kyle —dijo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Cada día está podrido sin ti alrededor. No sé cómo me las he arreglado tanto tiempo por mi cuenta. Todo lo que siento es dolor, y vacío. Sé que no quieres que me sienta de esta manera, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te veo en mis sueños, donde puedo ir a la escuela y tengo que mirar a la mesa junto a mí que es ocupada por ti. Cuando comenzó el año escolar, los hice dejarla en blanco. Porque ese es tu asiento, y siempre lo será… —sonrió— Cada vez más gente piensa que me estoy volviendo loco. Ellos no entienden porqué paso tanto tiempo en el cementerio hablando contigo, para después volver a casa y hablarte de esta manera. Mamá y papá están pensando internarme en un hospital. Ellos no me lo han dicho en mi cara, pero a veces puedo oírlos susurrando, ya tarde, y un par de veces cuando he ido a buscar un vaso de agua por la noche yo los he escuchado a través de la grieta que siempre dejan en la puerta. Quieren escucharme, en caso de que tenga un ataque en medio de la noche o algo así, por lo que dejan abierta. Irónicamente, yo soy el que los acaba oyendo…

En la noche, Stan platicaba a Kyle respecto a todo lo que se le ocurría. Con el paso del tiempo, sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar. Oh, no dejaba de hablar, pero después de una hora, no estaba arrodillado junto a su cama ya. Su cuerpo se encontraba en piloto automático, y su mente se dirigía de nuevo a ese día, el único día en que no quería pensar…

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Ooooh**

— _Stanley —dijo Sheila, sentada con él en el pasillo—; yo no sé cómo decirte esto…_

— _¿Q-qué? —preguntó Stan, de repente, con mucho miedo—. ¿Le pasó algo a Kyle? ¿Kyle va a estar bien? Es…_

_Sheila levantó una mano para silenciarlo, y llevó la misma mano hacia abajo, cubriendo la suya._

— _Stan —susurró en voz baja— Los médicos… los médicos dicen que probablemente no lo hará. No hay… nada que puedan hacer. No hay más riñones para darle, e incluso si hubieran, no están seguros de que hará ningún bien. El único que obtuvo de Eric fue un partido perfecto, pero…_

_No pudo decir más y rompió en llanto. Gerald se mantuvo cerca y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Sentado allí viendo esto, Stan empezó a darse cuenta de la verdad conforme a la situación. Kyle iba a morir. No importaba lo que hicieran de ese punto en adelante, no importa la cantidad de medicamento que le dieron o qué técnicas milagrosas podrían tratar, Kyle no iba a sobrevivir en esta ocasión. Habían intentado hacerlo más cómodo posible, por supuesto, al igual que con Kenny, pero eso no detenía lo inevitable. El Infierno, probablemente ni siquiera los retrasaría en lo absoluto._

_Incapaz de lidiar con eso, Stan salió corriendo del hospital en lágrimas, ignorando que Sheila gritaba que tenía que estar cerca, que Kyle no tenía mucho tiempo. No había aprendido nada de perder su oportunidad de decirle adiós a Kenny. Se comportaba exactamente de la misma manera, corriendo en la nieve con la gente gritando que su amigo lo necesita. ¡Él sabía, maldita sea! No deseaba que le recordaran el hecho. Él sabía que el tiempo era esencial, pero no pudo evitarlo. Kyle significaba el mundo para él, y de repente llega a la conclusión de que va a perderlo, es más de lo que su mente puede soportar. No quería hacer frente a los hospitales, las enfermedades, la muerte, ni nada de esa mierda nunca más._

— _¡Sólo quiero correr! _—_jadeó, quitándose como un murciélago salido del infierno en una dirección aleatoria._

_Corrió durante horas, sin importarle que sus pulmones ardían, o que su corazón latía a una velocidad peligrosa, o que sentía una punzada en el costado como la hoja de un cuchillo de grandes proporciones. Corrió pasando tiendas, casas, terrenos baldíos, prados. Algunas personas se detuvieron a mirar, preguntándose qué hacía un niño tan pequeño, yendo y viniendo por la ciudad con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ignoró en su mayor parte. A él no podrían importarle menos esas estupideces, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran fuera de su camino. Hubo uno o dos que intentaron detenerlo, o no se movieron lo suficientemente rápido, él los empujó a un lado sin una disculpa o una mirada hacia atrás. Que se jodieran. ¿No se dan cuenta de que su mejor amigo está a punto de morir? ¿No les importa? Si lo hicieran, habrían llegado a la puta conclusión de que era mejor no irrumpir su camino._

_Finalmente terminó sentado en un tronco viejo, mirando al vacío. Era exactamente el mismo lugar, de hecho, en que había estado sentado cuándo se quedó sin Kenny. Él estuvo ahí, encendiendo mierdas de vaca en el fuego y pensando en lo injusto que era todo. Chef había aparecido y supuestamente había hablado con algo de sentido en él, aunque sus palabras, obviamente, no tuvieron el impacto que había esperado, ya que Stan estaba allí de nuevo, repitiendo sus errores. Tendría que haber estado en el hospital despidiéndose de Kyle. Tendría que haber estado allí, cuando podría haber mirado a su mejor amigo a los ojos y decirle lo importante que era. No debería haber sido tan cobarde._

…

No aguantó más. Saltó con sus rodillas y se echó en la cama, donde se lamentó contra la almohada durante horas. Gritó el nombre de Kyle varias veces, y clamó a un amigo que ya no estaba allí para perdonarle por ser tan estúpido, _por favor, por favor, por favor. _Su hermana golpeó del otro lado de la pared y le dijo que cerrará la maldita boca, pero él no le prestó atención. Que viniera. Que lo golpeará de nuevo.

_(golpearme hasta sangrar, golpearme sin sentido, golpearme hasta la muerte)_

Sentía que se merecía todo lo que pasó. Nada podría hacer ya por no estar allí para Kyle. Nada.

…

**Na na na na na na na**

Varios días después, Stan se encontró en el puente peatonal que cruzaba el río en el parque de la ciudad. Él sabía que ese lugar tenía algún tipo de significado especial para los quebrantados de corazón, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál. No sabía si había alguna energía especial que atraía a los que sufren ahí, como una especie de magia, o si era tal vez un lugar tranquilo que las personas encuentran muy relajante. Independientemente de la razón, ese puente en particular había visto muchas almas desgraciadas. Stan siquiera había sido uno de ellos en otro tiempo, cuando Wendy rompió con él para salir con Token. Empezó dando vueltas en la desesperación y terminó allí, aunque desde luego esa no había sido su intención.

_Al igual que hoy_, pensó con tristeza. _No quise venir aquí, pero aquí estoy._

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo sobre su cabeza anunciando un tiempo oscuro, el viento soplaba a una velocidad ridícula, señalando la llegada inminente de una gran tormenta. Stan sabía que debía tomarlo como una advertencia final que se diera prisa, pero se encogió de hombros. La verdad sea dicha, que la lluvia quería caer sobre él. No iba volver a los góticos de nuevo ni nada, pero sintió que el tipo de clima sombrío refleja la forma en que se sentía por dentro, que todo el dolor y la frustración del año pasado, finalmente, se manifestaba en forma física.

**I didn't get around to kiss you**

**Goodbye on the hand**

_Stan se sentó cerca de un arbusto a pensar en Kyle durante horas. Pensó en la cantidad de mierda de lo que habían sobrevivido juntos. Todo, desde los gnomos de los calzoncillos y los platillos volantes a los cultos religiosos y los teóricos de la conspiración que se las había arreglado para encontrar su camino en la vida; y cómo se habían valido con cada medida que se les presentó de la única manera que sabían: de pie uno al lado del lado y trabajando juntos como mejores amigos, como hermanos, incluso._

— _Oh Dios —gimió Stan—. Kyle era más como un hermano para mí que un mejor amigo. Él es el hermano que nunca tuve._

_De repente, no logró entender por qué demonios estaba sentando en un pastizal de vacas cuando su hermano, Kyle, yacía en un hospital y se aferraba para salvar su vida. No quería volver a estar en el lugar menos apropiado en ese mismo momento. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia 'Paso del Infierno', rogando a alguien que lo escuchara, que no fuese demasiado tarde, que se le permitiera, al menos, decir adiós. Si hay un Dios en el cielo, no sería mucho que le concediera esa petición simple. Si Él quería que Stan tuviera fe y aprendiera algo, como dijo el Padre Maxi, todo lo que tenía que hacer era permitir que diga su último adiós. Eso es todo lo que quería de Dios, y él juró que nunca le pediría ni un chicle durante el tiempo que alcanzará a vivir._

_Corrió al hospital y al cuarto de Kyle y descubrió que su mejor amigo seguía vivo, si se puede llamar a su estado "vivo". Sus riñones habían fallado completamente y le habían colocado sobre "soporte de vida" hasta que sus padres se atrevieran a decir adiós y tirar del enchufe. Ya era demasiado tarde para un trasplante, independientemente de que se las arreglaran para encontrar uno o no. Técnicamente aún estaba vivo, supuso Stan, aunque sólo en el sentido más básico de la palabra. Su cuerpo era simplemente una cáscara vacía, no era capaz de sentir, pensar o responder a sus palabras y toques, como una botella de Coca Cola vacía._

— _Dios —declaró Stan, sujetando la mano sin vida de Kyle— ¡Dios, no! ¡Por favor!_

_Dios no respondió, y cuando Sheila y Gerald firmaron los documentos que autorizaban a los médicos a tirar del enchufe, Stan dejó de creer en Él por completo._

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't**

Stan se empapó la piel en el momento en que llegó a casa a pie, pero no le importaba. Su madre trató de reprenderlo, diciéndole que iba a coger su muerte caminando en esas condiciones miserables, pero habría hecho mejor en ahorrar el aliento. Él no quería oírla hablar qué tan descuidado o estúpido estaba siendo, e hizo caso al dicho de "entra por un oído y sale por el otro". Todo lo que quería era ir a su habitación en paz, cambiarse de ropa, y dejar que el dulce olvido del sueño le alcanzara.

_El dolor en el interior sólo se detiene cuando estoy durmiendo_, pensó para sí mismo, percatándose de lo emo sonaba, aunque no le importó en lo más mínimo. Al menos si estaba siendo emo, era uno de los pocos con una razón 'real' para estar triste.

Llegó a la soledad de su dormitorio y se cambió rápidamente con algo de ropa seca. Cuando terminó, fue a su escritorio y sacó su más preciada posesión del cajón superior: una fotografía de él y Kyle en el tercer grado. Miraba esa imagen tan a menudo como podía, ya que siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle sonreír, que era algo que ninguna otra cosa podría hacer, realmente. Sólo la visión de él y Kyle, de pie, con los brazos sobre los hombros de los demás y grandes sonrisas en sus caras tontas llenaba su corazón con cariño. Él siempre era capaz de recordar los buenos tiempos, cuando lo miraba. Cosas que fueron enterradas por su dolor y angustia, como dormir fuera de casa, secretos y charlas que nadie conocía, sus días jugando al Guitar Hero, todo eso fue repentinamente mucho más vívido para él.

— Tú eras el mejor —dijo, acariciando la foto cariñosamente—. Tú…

— ¿Stan? —oyó detrás de él, de repente. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. ¡Esa era la voz de Kyle! ¡Oh, no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo! Era como dulce música para los oídos.

— ¡Kyle! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta, y por una fracción de segundo, vio que su amigo estaba allí, mirándolo con una mueca de lástima en el rostro. Cuando parpadeó, sin embargo, Kyle se había ido, y Stan se quedó una vez más solo—. ¡Oh, Kyle! —gritó, con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y lloró hasta que pensó que su corazón podría explotar de dolor.

**Oooooh**

**I hope you can hear me**

**cause I remember it clearly**

Stan se recargó en su escritorio y gritó para sí mismo al dormir esa noche, miles de preguntas se reproducían a través de su mente. ¿Kyle había muerto a causa de algo que había hecho? ¿Le había dado una Coca-Cola en lugar de una Coca-Cola light una o dos veces sin pensar en su diabetes? ¿Le había dado un poco de germen que había reaccionado de manera equivocada en su cuerpo? Él estaba enfermo, siempre tenía que faltar a la escuela por alguna enfermedad que los otros eran suficientemente fuertes para evitar, defenderse. ¿Y si le dio a Kyle el germen que lo había matado?

_Los médicos dijeron que eran sus riñones, no más_, rememoró, _¿pero, cuál fue la causa? ¿era yo? ¿Qué pasa si yo maté a mi mejor amigo?_

Se durmió llorando y pensando cosas horribles como esas. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez.

…

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Ooooh**

Se despertó al día siguiente, con la espalda adolorida por dormir encorvado en la silla y su madre chillando como una perra no sólo porque él durmió en su escritorio, sino también por dejar la ropa húmeda en el suelo en lugar de ponerla en el lugar que le correspondía. Se frotó los ojos para conseguir despertar del sueño en ellos, y luego salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Su madre le gritó que volviera, que le dijera a dónde se iba, pero él la ignoró por completo. Sólo quería ir lo más lejos posible de su familia, de esa ciudad, de todo. No quería tratar con ella nunca más. Todo en esta ciudad le recordaba a Kyle, de sus días juntos, los momentos felices que nunca podrían volver a ser.

Tomó su bicicleta y se fue, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía. En realidad tampoco importaba. Tal vez montaría a Conifer o Denver. Tal vez acabaría por salir a la carretera como Forrest Gump y seguir adelante hasta chocar contra un océano, luego daría la vuelta e iría hacia el otro lado. Él podía sacudirse el polvo y malos recuerdos de ese infierno terrible, de una ciudad fuera de sus pies y ver el mundo. Chicago, Nueva York, Filadelfia, Miami, estaban todos por ahí, a la espera de él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a los límites de la ciudad y luego…

_Luego ¿qué? _intervinó esa vocecilla en su cabeza. _¿Utilizas la bicicleta por un tiempo hasta que un asesino o un violador de niños te recoja? ¿Vas hasta la estación de policía y te traerán de vuelta aquí, como un criminal común? Gran plan, Stan. ¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu sentido común?_

_Murió con Kyle_, respondió.

_No_, argumentó la voz, _no murió cuando Kyle lo hizo. Sólo dejó de funcionar ese día._

_Vete a la mierda._

Pedaleó rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la entrada del pueblo. Cruzó calle tras calle, pasó de casa en casa, empujándose a sí mismo y su bicicleta más de lo que estaban destinados a ser empujados en su desesperación. Si de repente un coche hubiera llegado a través de una de las intersecciones, habría muerto en un santiamén. Es probable, que no le hubiera importado tanto.

— ¡Que se vaya al diablo esta mierda! —gritó mientras pedaleaba.

¿Stan siguió su camino, una vez que llegó a los límites de la ciudad, o una vez allí, llegó a sus sentidos y se detuvo? Lamentablemente, la respuesta a esa pregunta no se sabría nunca, por lo que se abrió paso en esa dirección y se acercó al viejo laboratorio de Mephisto, de pronto se detuvo en seco, por algo que hizo que su sangre se volvierá fría. Una procesión fúnebre poco a poco fue haciendo camino en dirección hacia el cementerio, bloqueando el rumbo de Stan y obligándole a desmontar de su bicicleta y esperar.

_Yo no quiero ver esto_, pensó miserablemente.

_No tienes qué_, sugirió la voz. _Puedes dar la vuelta y regresar a casa todavía._

Stan no respondió esta vez. Se quedó allí, completamente horrorizado. La mera visión de la carroza resoplando, portando su carga macabra, le trajo recuerdos horribles que estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener a raya.

**I had my wake up**

**Won't you wake up**

**I keep asking why**

_Los dolientes estaban vestidos de negro, sentados alrededor de la funeraria llorando en silencio para sí mismos cuando Stan llegó caminando. Lucía absolutamente horrible con el cabello que sobresalía por todos lados en su gorra, con la ropa sucia y arrugada como si no hubiera sido cambiada en tres días, y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto. Varias personas lo vieron entrar, pero no estaban seguros de qué hacer cuando lo miraron dirigirse lentamente hacia el ataúd. Había algo en él que les dijo que probablemente le debían restringir o, al menos, decirle algo, pero era el mejor amigo de Kyle, después de todo, y tal vez había querido decir su último adiós. Fue por esta razón que Stan fue capaz de llegar a la parte delantera de la sala con la facilidad con que lo hizo._

— _Kyle —lo nombró en voz baja, pasándo su mano por el rostro sin vida de su amigo—. Tú… tú…_

_De repente se perdió allí, delante de todos, y comenzó a llorar y besar el rostro de Kyle una y otra vez, diciéndole lo mucho que sentía no haber estado allí para despedirse, que por fin había aprendido la lección. Sheila estaba tan sorprendida por todo eso que lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrir su boca con la mano, horrorizada y sin poder hacer nada._

— _¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó—. ¡Lo siento!_

_Gerald se acercó a él y trató de alejarlo, pero él no tenía la tenía intención de permitirlo. Plantó sus pies en el suelo como un pequeño niño haciendo un berrinche en el supermercado y no se movió sin luchar. Fue llevado fuera por unos brazos, Gerald y Randy trataron todo el tiempo de calmarlo y tranquilizarlo._

— _No hagas esto —susurró Randy—. Vamos, Stanley._

— _Kyle no lo hubiera querido así —le dijo Gerald._

— _¡Es frío! —gritó Stan mientras era llevado lejos—. ¡Está muy frío! ¡Qué alguien le de calor, sino enfermará con mucha facilidad! ¡Él siempre ha sido más débil que el resto de nosotros, los niños! ¡Enciendan la calefacción! ¡No dejen que se enfríe!_

_Lo último que recordaba haber visto Stan ya que las puertas fueron cerradas fue a Sheila colapsar contra Sharon, completamente destrozada._

**And I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened, you passed by**

Estuvo sedado después de eso y durmió durante la mayor parte de los próximos dos días, sin embargo, fue más complicado por la fatiga y la angustia. Por esa razón se perdió el entierro. Sus amigos y familiares trataban de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que Kyle no lo habría querido en un evento tan espantoso de todos modos, pero él no les creyó. Fue por esa misma razón por la que pasó la mayor parte del año que siguió en el cementerio. Sentía que había decepcionado a Kyle de nuevo. Él sólo se había disculpado con él por no estar ahí al final, sólo por dar la vuelta y perderse la oportunidad de verlo descansar. ¿Qué clase de amigo era él de todos modos?

— No uno bueno, en absoluto —solía decirse a sí mismo a menudo—. Yo era su peor a-a-amigo.

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

Stan se encontró de nuevo en su casa esa noche. Por supuesto, él no huyó como quiso. Nunca fue de esos niños que se tiraban a los trucos de todos modos. Después de unos minutos de tratar de esperar a que pasara el cortejo fúnebre, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa, cantando el nombre de Kyle en su cabeza una y otra vez. Su madre lo regañó como la realeza cuando regresó, al igual que su padre. Le dijeron que sentían mucho la muerte de Kyle, pero él estaba actuando como un mocoso egoísta y que no lo iban a tolerar más. Shelley parecía bastante contenta por eso y hasta se tomó un minuto para darle un puñetazo en el estómago para celebrar.

Acostado en la cama, pensando en lo que le habían dicho, se vio incapaz de dormir. ¿Estaba realmente siendo tan egoísta? No se había parado a pensar en ello antes, pero supuso que lo era. Esto era extraño hasta para él, ya que nunca había sido una persona egoísta antes. Siempre había estado dispuesto a compartir todo lo que tenía con los demás, siempre había estado dispuesto a tender una mano de ayuda a un amigo en necesidad, ¿y cuándo fue a parar de lo que los adultos llaman un "buen chico" y un "modelo a seguir" a nada más que un "pequeño bastardo egoísta"? Eso nunca había sido su intención, sin duda. Acababa de ser reprendido por Kyle. Él nunca había tenido la intención de hacer que los demás lo odiaran o se comportara de tal manera que las personas empezaran a ver su luz negativa.

Dios, ¿qué había sido de él? Peor aún, ¿qué pensaría Kyle?

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**

**There you go, there you go,**

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

Cuando Stan finalmente logró quedarse dormido, soñó con Kyle, y fue el sueño más vívido que había tenido en su vida. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio en el aula del Sr. Garrison, solo, sin nadie allí excepto Kyle y él mismo. Kyle estaba de pie en la pizarra, mirándolo fijamente bastante irritado. Tenía un pedazo de tiza en la mano, que se agitaba distraídamente en el aire y la capturaba como un trimestre. Lo miró, se dio la vuelta y escribió una palabra en la pizarra muy lentamente:

"SELFISH."

— ¿Quién me puede decir qué significa esta palabra? —preguntó él, volviéndose hacia Stan, que no había levantado la mano o movido ni un músculo durante todo esto—. ¿Y tú, Stan? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que significa?

Stan observó a su amigo, y luego a la palabra, y luego de nuevo a su amigo, y luego de nuevo a la palabra. Estaba casi seguro de que conocía su significado. ¿No era bastante común? Pensó que era, pero por alguna razón no estaba llegando a él en absoluto. Como si su mente sólo supiera una sola palabra: Kyle. Esa era la única palabra que podía recordar, aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien. Lo que era egoísta, Kyle era exactamente lo contrario. En algún lugar dentro de él sabía que Kyle no había tenido nunca un hueso "SELFISH" en su cuerpo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía. Se sentía como un pecador imperdonable por asociar la palabra en el tablero con la persona que había escrito allí, y que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— No sé, Kyle —se sinceró.

— Es el señor Broflovski en clase, Stanley —contestó Kyle.

— No lo sé, señor Broflovski.

Kyle sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra de nuevo.

1: Que se trate excesivamente o exclusivamente con uno mismo: la búsqueda o concentración en su propia ventaja, placer o bienestar sin tener en cuenta otros.

2: Surge de la preocupación por el propio bienestar o ventaja haciendo caso omiso de los demás.

— Eso es lo que significa la palabra —anunció Kyle, dejando caer la tiza en el suelo en que se rompió en varios pedazos. Se acercó a la mesa de Stan y lo miró a los ojos, luego avanzó cerca de él como si fuera a besarlo. Esto hizo que Stan saltase, excepcionalmente nervioso.

— ¿K-Kyle? —tartamudeó, sin saber si contentarse con lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Stan —dijo Kyle cuando sus narices se tocaron—, yo pensé que eras mejor que esto.

Stan perdió el habla, ¿y quién podía culparlo? Estaba siendo regañado por su mejor amigo, quién llevaba más de un año en una tumba.

— Y… yo… lo siento Kyle —logró decir finalmente—. Sólo te echo de menos.

— Si realmente te preocupas mucho por mí —respondió—, si realmente lo haces, entonces yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Deja de actuar como un idiota. Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti. Nadie está seguro de lo que vamos a hacer de un momento a otro. Mucha gente cree que puede ir al fondo y lastimarse o lastimar a otra persona. Ese no es el feliz Stan que recuerdo, el Stan que sabía que no tendría que hacer esto. ¿Tú afirmas que te preocupas por mí? Demuéstralo.

— Yo…

— Muéstrame que te importo, Stan —dijo Kyle—, Levántate y se el viejo Stan de nuevo. Nos veremos de nuevo. Hasta entonces…, trata de no ser tan miserable.

— Pero nunca llegué a decir adiós —balbuceó Stan, poniéndose en pie con lágrimas en los ojos—. Nunca llegué a decirte lo que significas para mí.

Kyle le sonrió y estrechó entre sus brazos.

— Yo sabía, Stan —lo calmó, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Yo sabía.

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same noo...**

Cuando Stan se despertó al día siguiente, se encontró con su cara y almohada empapadas por las lágrimas, pero su corazón se sentía mucho mejor. Como si hubiese recibido un abrazo desde el más allá, y que hizo que su corazón se dispará al saber que Kyle no desapareció en el olvido, sino que velaba por él. Kyle no estaba molesto con él por no estar ahí al final, ni estaba enfadado por faltar a la sepultura. Si hay una cosa que Kyle no podía hacer, era quedar enojado con Stan durante mucho tiempo. Habían sido estupendos mejores amigos en la vida, y siguen siendo estupendo mejores amigos ahora. No hubo resentimientos o rencores entre Súper Mejorer Amigos.

— No hay despedidas entre nosotros, bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Los súper mejores amigos nunca dicen adiós.

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**

Stan se sentó en la orilla del lago de Stark, viendo la puesta de sol, como solía hacer con Kyle. Estaba sonriendo felizmente por su cuenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y ese viejo brillo cálido en sus ojos había vuelto; Stan volvió a ser el mismo otra vez. La única señal que se podría tener para confirmar que no había nada fuera de lo común con él era el objeto que sujetaba en sus manos: el tallo largo de una rosa roja.

— Te quiero, Kyle —dijo, cerrando los ojos y olió la flor profundamente antes de doblar hacia abajo y colocarla en el agua. Flotó allí durante varios minutos mientras veía el sol hundirse en el horizonte. Finalmente, justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo, sucumbió a las olas y desapareció en las profundidades. Mientras esto ocurría, Stan sintió que alguien llegaba y posaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you**

Las cosas iban a salir bien.

**#End**

* * *

Fuck, me costó tanto traducirlo y no llorar, si gustan leer la versión en inglés la encuentran como "The day Kyle slipped away", mientras ya tienen algo para querer cortarse las venas con una zanahoria, ah. En cuánto a la temática… pueden verlo como BL si quieren, o simplemente en términos friendship, el autor lo deja a la elección.

¿Review?


End file.
